Pony Trouble Part 2
Creator:Cosmobo Editors:Cosmobo Series:Channel Chasers Season:1 Episode:5 Air Date:Janaury,29,2015 Plot SpongeBob and friends destroy the evil Discord. Script Previously Discord: Ah Twilight! Good to see you again! Twilight:Discord! Plankton: Your name is discord? Discord: Yes...Your name is plankton Plankton: What's wrong with the name plankton? Discord: Well I planked your mom and she thinks your a plank... Spike:I suggest shooting them now with your magic powers... Twilight:ok and can you blow fire? Spike:I don't feel like it... SpongeBob:this is pretty pointless... Patrick:I know... SpongeBob find a TV guide float by SpongeBob:what the? Patrick:oh a TV guide! SpongeBob:channel chasers? Sandy:thats all us! SpongeBob:it says were on for another 20 seconds...that cant be right... Twilight blow out a blast from her horn Plankton:look out! Discord:ah! Discord blow the laser back on Twilight Twilight:uh oh... Twilight get blown off a cliff Spike:guys look! SpongeBob turn around SpongeBob:uh oh... SpongeBob run to the cliff SpongeBob:she's going directly to that house! Spike run over to SpongeBob Spike:oh no...that's old lady orange... SpongeBob:well she'll be old lady squashed orange if she crashes through the roof! Spike:thats the worst pun ever... SpongeBob:whats a pun? Patrick:it kind of sounds like some dramatic music...pun pun pun! Twilight still falling Twilight:ok just fly! nothing happen Twilight:I CANT FLY! SpongeBob:dont worry I'm coming for ya! SpongeBob stretch down to old lady orange's house window SpongeBob:oh...to low... old lady orange come out of the house and grab spongebob SpongeBob:OH MY GOODNESS! Old lady orange:you must be the window cleaner... SpongeBob:no I'm not I'm trying to save my friend... Old lady orange:no your not?who are you then? SpongeBob:I'm SpongeBob Squarepants... Old lady orange:your a sponge?oh great!I thought you were some talking cheese!I can clean the windows with you! old lady orange put spongebob in a bucket SpongeBob:she's going to! old lady orange wiping spongebob on a window SpongeBob:oof! Twilight nearly at old lady oranges house Twilight:OH NO! Rainbow Dash fly out and save Twilight Rainbow Dash:gotta be careful! Twilight:you saved me! Rainbow Dash:yeah...were friends right? Twilight:yeah! Rainbow Dash:why couldn't you fly? Twilight:I don't know! Rainbow Dash:ok now lets give PonyVille back to its rightful owners! Twilight:yeah! goes to Spike,Patrick,Sandy,Squidward and Mr Krabs at a cliff Discord creating a big ball with his hands Discord:Ive been waiting to do this for years! Squidward:yeah me too... Discord:what? Squidward:die... Sandy:squidward that's morbid Squidward:yeah so? Discord:well anyway...one day I... Spike:just kill us! Plankton:yeah kill them! Discord:but I haven't told them my story... Plankton:JUST KILL THEM!OR ILL KILL MYSELF! Mr Krabs:sighsSo how is this going to go one for? the ball come towards everyone Everyone:AHHH!! Rainbow Dash fly up with Twilight on her back Twilight:TIME TO TAKE DISCORD DOWN! Patrick:hooray for pony's! Twilight blow out a laser from her horn Twilight:ITS NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH!HELP! SpongeBob jump onto the ground from the cliff SpongeBob:Ill help! Twilight:GREAT! SpongeBob squirt water out of him SpongeBob:take this disco! Twilight:its discord SpongeBob:oh...I like the name disco... SpongeBob get everyone out of the way SpongeBob:everyone get help! Spike blow fire out Spike:stop squirting water!Ive got this! SpongeBob:ok! Discord get blown back into a building Discord:AHHH! Plankton see a necklace Plankton:what the? Discord close his eyes Discord:Destroy Twilight Plankton:why would I destroy a love film about va? Discord:the pony! Plankton:oh... FIN Category:Episodes Category:Channel Chasers Category:MLP saga